<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>idk, just a cute drabble by Maluucious</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489205">idk, just a cute drabble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maluucious/pseuds/Maluucious'>Maluucious</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>i was supposed to sleep [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Co-workers, Daydreaming, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Memories, Minor Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:15:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maluucious/pseuds/Maluucious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sooyoung knew more about the man he could consider his own than anyone else.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>i was supposed to sleep [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>idk, just a cute drabble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had too much coffee and a bad night so here I am, HELLO!<br/>I'm having writer block (again) these days...but idk, I've succeeded to write this small little fluff thing! (no i'm not talking about jihoon, he could legit k*ll anyone)<br/>I hope you'll like it!!! &lt;3 </p>
<p>Love y'all, stay safe, and don't hesitate to come on twitter if you want to talk &lt;3 (@topazionmoon)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soonyoung had always been eager to learn everything about people. He loved to know what passionated them, what made them leave their bed in the morning. He would cheer down people up, knowing that insufflate lights of happiness had always been one of his strong points. He loved seeing others, to exchange with them. Maybe that was why the boy chose to work in a bar, where some either came to have fun, to have a chill pleasant night out, or to seek a bit of hope.</p>
<p>"Do you need anything from the storage room?" Jihoon asked, keeping the backdoor open.</p>
<p>"I think we're good. It's Thursday, the night will be calm."</p>
<p>The other nodded. He went to clean the tables once again, not trusting Seungcheol even a second as the man was in awe in front of the blonde man preparing the music for the night. Soonyoung had been working at the <em>Fallin' Flower</em> for about three years now. During this time, his coworkers became even more than his friends, they became his family. Their catfights were usual, an amusing melody adding itself to the jazzy sounds Jeonghan liked to play on the calm evenings. He had grown to know nearly everything about the men surrounding him, from Jun music tastes to Seungcheol's clumsy antics, passing by Mingyu's hidden mangas hidden under the bar.</p>
<p>"Cheol, we're going to open soon, get your ass off this table! I need to clean it," Jihoon grumbled from afar, earning a laugh from Jeonghan, Minhyu, and Sooyoung while the concerned party got down with red cheeks.</p>
<p>"Someone's on fire tonight," Mingyu chuckled next to Soonyoung.</p>
<p>He couldn't agree more with the tall man. Among all of them, Jihoon wasn't the type to go towards the clients, usually withdrawing in the back of the bar to handle the accounting or any paperwork. However, he always made sure to be there every time his boyfriend was working, helping the boys to get the place ready, before silently waiting for the night to be over. Mingyu and Soonyoung once tried to put him at the bar, with them, showing him how to prepare cocktails, but they soon understood it wasn't a good idea. After two comments in the night made by customers, one joking about the small height of the boy next to Mingyu, asking if he was even legal age, the other complaining about the slow pace of the man, Soonyoung had seen Jihoon throw the drink at the client.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Do it yourself if you prefer, dumbass."</em>
</p>
<p>Soonyoung sighed, not able to hold back a small laugh. His colleague looked at him with curious eyes but he simply shook his head, focusing on his tasks again. Soonyoung was the extrovert one between them, while Jihoon always grumbled about people having dumb asks. With his small figure, a face with thin haughty cat-like eyes, and some messy ash-purple locks falling on his skin, Jihoon looked like a small plushy everyone would have wanted to hug. In reality, trying it would have claimed a death sentence for anyone.</p>
<p>Jihoon was a weapon hidden by a warm fuzzy appearance, an iron hand in a velvet glove, salt mistaken as sugar. He wouldn't let people approach him too much without allowing himself to make some ironic comments, and it had taken nearly all of Soonyoung's determination to finally pierce through his armor. The boy who would destroy anyone by a simple glare had given up on pushing him away, understanding that Soonyoung would never be less curious if he had kept going.</p>
<p>Now, Sooyoung knew more about the man he could consider his own than anyone else. He knew from the first beat of a song Jihoon would hum along. He knew it was never a great idea to let him do the dishes, considering the number of broken glasses he had seen, but that it was always the best idea to let him clean a space. He knew the purple-haired would stick out his tongue a little bit when he was doing the accounting, the pink wet muscle visible at the corner of his lips. This habit always made Soonyoung feel the urge to kiss him, not caring at all about anything else than the alluring lips of this salty boy. He knew Jihoon hated Martinis, liked Tequila Sunrise, but loved, even more, when Soonyoung would create drinks for him to taste. He knew Jihoon always wore matched pajamas, which sounded like an impossible thing to him before knowing him, and drank more coffee than medical students when working on their finals.</p>
<p>He had learned the boy was reserved but blunt when he had tried to get closer to him. After weeks of asking some questions when he could, of waiting patiently Jihoon would accept his presence around him, of having long and interesting conversations about everything and anything, the honesty of the smaller had made him fall more, his stomach leaving him to spend a whole hour on a rollercoaster.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Are you going to finally make your move or do I really have to kiss you here, idiot?"</em>
</p>
<p>Jihoon had mumbled his question, rolling dramatically his eyes as Soonyoung had blushed. They had been lonely on that day, as the other boys only came one or two hours before the opening of the bars. Sooyoung had come with the idea of helping the man with the inventory, but he had just ended up making out with Jihoon on the resting room's couch, which had been a fare more interesting activity.</p>
<p>He knew the delicate shade of pink that would linger on the smaller's skin after his mouth kissed every inch of it, he knew the sleepy sigh Jihoon would let escape when he was hiding his face in the crook of his neck, their naked bodies entangled in the sheets of Soonyoung's bed, as the night was swallowing them. He knew everything and nothing at the same time, but that was what he liked the most. He liked discovering people and unveiling every little secret of Jihoon was everything to him.</p>
<p>"You're having your head in the clouds once again, bunny."</p>
<p>His boyfriend's voice made him snap back to reality and he chuckled, noticing Jihoon was leaning on the counter with amused eyes. He slightly blushed at the nickname, hearing Seungcheol whistle from afar which led him to playfully throw his towel at him.</p>
<p>"That's why you love me," he answered with a funny face.</p>
<p>Jihoon chortled, not minding the others around them like he would have done a few months before.</p>
<p>"Well, it's not the only reason, but I guess so."</p>
<p>Soonyoung smiled widely, butterflies of joy flying in his body. He liked the confidence of the purple-haired every time he was looking at the barman, feeling like he could shine like a diamond and burn from intense flames at the same time. Putting the glass he was holding next to him, he leaned to give a small kiss on the pinkish lips, not resisting the taste of these alluring candies. When Jihoon gave in, deepening their kiss, not minding Mingyu's embarrassed scoff or Seungcheol agitating himself behind them, Soonyoung felt like melting.</p>
<p>"If you two are going to be like this, just stay in the back or go home," Seungcheol whined when they parted away. "Not everyone has the chance to have a lover, don't rub in your happiness!"</p>
<p>The complaint wasn't serious, which made Soonyoung laugh. He held Jihoon's hand, playing absentmindedly with it as the purple-haired turned around with a playful chuckle that made their clumsy manager coughed, redder than ever, while everyone burst into laughter.</p>
<p>"You're only saying that because you wish you could do the same with Jeonghan!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>